Digital cameras are a fast-growing segment of the digital consumer market, and are used largely for producing photographic images. Each pixel of a subject is captured digitally in terms of RGB (red, green and blue) separations.
Digital cameras typically use charged-couple-device (CCD) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) chips as image sensors. Such CCD or CMOS chips record light from a subject when capturing an image of the subject.